


Fazer amor

by YuuiC



Series: Construindo um dia a dia [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Minake Week, POV First Person, Sex, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Eu gosto de te namorar,Tô doido pra te beijar,Tô com saudade do seu cobertorE com vontade de fazer amor[Minake week - Day 7 - Free day!]





	Fazer amor

**Author's Note:**

> Free day more like FREE SMUT right YUUI? So, this fic was because of [this song](https://youtu.be/XuOqIDPSzNQ) and I have absolutely Z-E-R-O regrets about it (now I hate this song so so much because I listened to it for such a long time lol).
> 
> Eu tenho zero arrependimentos do que eu fiz EU DISSE QUE EU IA FAZER UMA FANFIC COM ESSA MÚSICA, TEVE QUEM DISSE QUE EU NÃO FARIA. Tô vendo todos os "ah não yuui" voando UOHADFUOHGUADG

_Tanto lugar pra você morar_

_Tanto lugar pra você ficar_

            A luz da TV era insistente, incômoda no quarto escuro. O filme não era dos mais interessantes — na realidade, eu nem me lembrava o porquê havíamos colocado naquele canal em específico.

            Talvez fosse só um motivo a mais para ficarmos acordados. Ou uma desculpa que fosse.

_E você tá na minha cabeça_

_Você não sai da minha cabeça_

            Ajeitei-me melhor em seu peito, apertando meus braços em volta de seu corpo. Levantei os olhos um momento, percebendo Goro pescar entre uma cena e outra. Pelo visto, nem mesmo ele estava muito interessado no filme.

            As cobertas sobre nós eram _cômodas_ , quentinhas. Apesar do calor do seu corpo ser muito mais presente do que elas.

            Senti o momento em que Goro levantou o braço, passando a mão por meus cabelos, acariciando minhas mechas lentamente, deixando que os fios escorregassem por seus dígitos. Respirei mais fundo, soltando o ar em um suspiro.

_Você me sufoca e é bom_

_Faz falta quando não tem_

            Esfreguei insistentemente minha bochecha em seu peito, sentindo-o suspirar também. Fechei os olhos um instante, ouvindo a forma como seu coração palpitava; apertei outra vez meus braços ao redor do seu corpo, querendo _mais perto_ , mais presente.

            Os lábios de Goro vieram até o topo da minha cabeça, beijando meus cabelos com carinho, seu outro braço passando pelas minhas costas, retribuindo meu abraço. Gemi, baixinho e manhoso, erguendo o rosto, buscando pelo seu.

_Nem deu tempo de sentir saudade_

_Mas me liga só de sacanagem_

_E pergunta tudo que já sabe_

            Beijei seu queixo, ouvindo-o praticamente ronronar pelo toque, acariciando minhas costas com mais insistência. Fui me ajeitando mais, levantando um pouco da posição onde eu estava, apoiando ambos os braços na cama para que eu pudesse observá-lo mais atentamente.

            Goro ajeitou melhor o rosto no travesseiro, os cabelos espalhados pela fronha; no escuro do quarto, seu carmesim reluzia, curioso, _empolgado._ Senti um sorriso surgir no canto da minha boca, umedecendo os lábios antes de propor:

            — O que acha de... fazermos _algo?_ — O tom que usei era baixo, _rouco._ — Já que o filme está _chato..._

            — Hmm... — Goro trouxe as mãos às minhas bochechas, seus dedos correndo pela pele do meu rosto com cuidado, tirando a franja da frente dos meus olhos. — E o que você teria _em mente?_ Huh? — Fui aproximando mais o rosto do seu, roçando nariz com nariz.

            — Quem sabe? — Resvalava meus lábios nos seus, o calor da sua boca passando para a minha, _tentador._ — Talvez...

_Se eu gosto de te namorar?_

_Aham, aham_

_Se eu tô doido pra te beijar?_

_Aham, aham_

            Antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar, Goro juntou nossas bocas em um beijo _afoito_ , seus dedos passando pelos cabelos da minha nuca. Ri no meio de nosso toque, fazendo-o me imitar, os narizes se roçando novamente pela falta de jeito.

            Inclinei um pouco o rosto e voltei a beijá-lo, mais fundo agora, deixando minha língua explorar sua boca; ela estava quente, _quente_ como as cobertas que estavam sobre nós.

            Quentes, também, como os seus dedos que sorrateiramente foram entrando por minha blusa, começando a passear pelas minhas costas. Deixei que os meus próprios entrassem pelos lados da sua blusa, tocando sua barriga, deixando-os escorregarem por sua pele.

            Goro puxou mais o ar, suspirando contra meus lábios, seu peito se erguendo de maneira _sôfrega_. Abaixei-me para poder encostar-me nele, arrastando meus lábios por seu rosto, desenhando seu maxilar, descendo por seu pescoço.

_Se eu tô com saudade do seu cobertor_

_Com vontade de fazer amor_

            Sem demoras, ele puxou a blusa do meu pijama. Tratei de tirar logo a cabeça dela, sacudindo-a para ajeitar os cabelos — ou desajeitá-los ainda mais. Percebi que Goro queria me beijar novamente e, aproveitando o seu movimento de corpo para alcançar meus lábios, puxei também a sua blusa, atirando-a para o lado com certo desespero.

            — _Senpai..._ — Sua voz estava rouca, _rouca_. Ele prendeu meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, deixando-os escorregarem lentamente por eles. — Minato- _senpai..._

            Juntei nossas bocas, não deixando que ele se divertisse na provocação. Suas mãos estavam _impacientes_ enquanto tocavam meu peito, se arrastavam por eles, buscando o cós da minha calça. Tomei seus dedos nos meus, entrelaçando-os; Goro _gemeu_ , a vibração das suas cordas ecoando pela minha boca.

            — Afoito. — Murmurei, os lábios colados aos seus. O carmesim de suas íris reluzia no escuro, iluminado pela TV logo atrás de mim.

            Voltei meus beijos ao seu pescoço, Goro jogando a cabeça para o lado, cedendo espaço para que eu trabalhasse. Roçava meus lábios, prendendo a pele por eles, _chupando_ lenta, morosamente, fazendo um estalo quando se desprendia.

            Repeti isso uma, duas vezes, descendo aos seus ombros. Fui desenhando sua clavícula com a minha boca, usando o peso do corpo para fazer Goro deitar-se novamente; ele foi se inclinando, apoiando nos braços, a cabeça jogada para trás, fazendo suas mechas caírem graciosamente por seus ombros.

_Tanto lugar pra você ficar_

_E você tá na minha cabeça_

            — Min–!

            — Eu... — Percebi a maneira como Goro ajeitou-se para poder me encarar, meus lábios encostados ao seu peito, resvalando com carinho, _apreço_. — Vou fazer você encurtar meu nome.

            — _Haa?_ — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, debochado. — E como vai fazer isso, _Senpai?_

            — “ _Senpai”_ , isso você também vai esquecer. — Provoquei, sorrindo. — Me aguarde.

            Goro _queria_ me questionar, mas desistiu quando sentiu meus lábios voltarem a pressionar sua pele. Levei meus dedos até um de seus mamilos, começando a acariciá-lo com o dedal; seu peito se inchou, um suspiro _longo_ deixando seu nariz. Ri baixinho.

            Como era divertido provocá-lo.

_Tanto lugar pra você morar_

_Você não sai da minha cabeça_

            Lento, fui arrastando os lábios até alcançar seu mamilo, substituindo meus dedos pela minha boca. Goro gemeu _contido_ , soltando o apoio dos braços para finalmente se deitar na cama. Fui acariciando-o com minha língua, brincando com o outro mamilo usando os dedos; sua respiração estava mais descompassada, mas Goro se recusava a gemer mais alto.

            Em um movimento sutil, sorrateiro, fui aproximando meu quadril do seu, permitido que nossas ereções se tocassem, ainda por cima do tecido da calça. Esfreguei de forma _lenta_ e _firme_ meu quadril contra o seu; Goro _miou_ , fazendo-me rir e largar de seu mamilo.

            Aproveitei a deixa e continuei descendo minha boca por sua barriga, parando de tempos em tempos para _chupar_ sua pele, _marcá-la._ Não fazia cerimônias nesse pedaço, pois estava sempre coberto — eu queria vê-lo _todo_ marcado pelos meus lábios.

            — _Minato..._ — Sua voz estava ainda mais rouca agora. Não importa o que ele fizesse, ela _sempre_ ficaria assim quando ele estava com tesão.

            Fui puxando a calça do seu pijama para fora do seu corpo, mordiscando em volta de seu umbigo. Sem demoras, Goro levantou o quadril para facilitar meu trabalho — ele mesmo queria se livrar daquela peça de roupa.

_Se eu gosto te namorar?_

_Se eu tô doido pra te beijar?_

_Se eu tô com saudade do seu cobertor_

_Com vontade de fazer amor?_

            Livrei-o também da cueca, sentindo sua ereção praticamente bater em meu queixo, tão próximo meu rosto estava. Goro ainda gemia contido, um miado, _sôfrego_ e _ansioso._ Dei fim às peças de roupa, voltando meus dedos à sua pele, roçando as unhas por sua coxa.

            Goro ajeitava-se no travesseiro como podia, levantando um pouco a cabeça para me observar. O sorriso que cruzava meus lábios era _maldoso_ até; amava ver como o carmesim brilhava intenso, _empolgado._ Era quase como uma luz à parte no quarto escuro.

            Estiquei o braço, alcançando embaixo do meu travesseiro e tirando um potinho de lubrificante que deixava lá, sendo assistido pelos olhos atentos de Goro; estava hipnotizado, _esperançoso_ pelo que viria a seguir.

            Abri o pote e, sem poupar nada, derramei o lubrificante pelos dedos. Umedeci-os bem e, não demorando, alcancei finalmente sua ereção, assistindo como sua pele se arrepiava pelo toque gelado, o gemido escapando sorrateiro pelos lábios de Goro.

            Endireitei-me e comecei a masturbá-lo, assistindo a maneira como o peito de Goro se enchia e esvaziava em suspiros, gemidos baixos. Ele separava mais as pernas, oferecendo-me espaço de sobra para trabalhar.

            Voltei com meus lábios ao seu peito, alcançando seu mamilo, sugando-o com delicadeza, _carinho._ Outro miado de Goro, suas mãos enroscando-se em meus cabelos, pressionando mais meu rosto contra a sua pele.

            Masturbava-o lentamente, fazendo a sua cartilagem cobrir a cabeça e voltar, acariciando-a com o dedal, escorregando os dígitos por toda a extensão da sua ereção. Fui descendo mais, acariciando suas bolas, descendo por entre elas; parei e comecei a fazer o caminho de volta para a sua cabeça.

            — _Mina–!_ — O primeiro engasgo. Levantei os olhos, percebendo que o carmesim competia com o vermelho de suas bochechas. Sorri, os lábios ainda em seu mamilo; contornei-o com a língua, o gemido saindo sorrateiro por sua boca. — Mina–!

            Parei um instante para pegar novamente o pote de lubrificante, jogando-o na outra mão agora; não demorei a voltar com a boca ao seu corpo, chupando o seu peito para marcar agora. Continuei masturbando-o, descendo a outra mão ao meio das suas pernas.

_Você me sufoca e é bom_

_Faz falta quando não tem_

            Devagar, tentei penetrar um dedo. Goro retesou os músculos e eu parei, esperando, continuando a masturbá-lo no processo. Seus suspiros agora eram uma _lei_ , seu peito subindo e descendo sem freios.

            Experimentei uma segunda vez e, nesse instante, Goro pareceu relaxar mais ao meu toque. Fui devagar, deixando que meu dígito escorregasse de forma morosa para dentro de seu corpo; pequenos movimentos de vai e vem, observando a forma como seu músculo relaxava ao meu toque.

            Inseri um segundo, sempre atento às suas reações. Goro miava, baixinho, o peito subindo e descendo incansavelmente; estava absorto na forma como eu masturbava sua ereção: como meus dígitos passavam por ela, como o meu dedal acariciava a sua cabeça. Aproveitei e comecei a buscar por _aquele_ ponto que o faria derreter.

            Não demorei a achar.

            Foi o primeiro momento que Goro gemeu _de verdade_ , alto, _claro._ Continuei pressionando, acariciando aquele ponto dentro dele, não parando as carícias que fazia na sua excitação; ele se remexeu, afundando mais a cabeça contra o travesseiro, alguns fios se prendendo por seu rosto no seu afobamento.

            — _Mi!_

            — Oh, wow. Calma. — Parei um momento, Goro _vocalizando_ o desgostoso. — Você quer assim?

            — Eu... — Goro estava visivelmente _desnorteado._ Ri baixinho; ele nem deveria estar se importando. — Eu quero você, _Mi._

            — Ah... — Deixei que meus dígitos escorregassem para fora dele; Goro reclamou novamente, dobrando as pernas ao meu lado. — Você me quebra com esse apelido.

            — Vou te chamar assim sempre, então.

_Tô com saudade do seu cobertor_

_Com vontade de fazer amor_

_Aham, aham, aham_

            Afoito, eu fui tirando a calça do meu pijama e minha roupa íntima, chutando tudo pra fora da cama — quase derrubando também as cobertas. O riso no rosto de Goro era _convidativo._

            Peguei uma última vez o pote de lubrificante, derramando nas mãos e acariciando minha ereção para espalhar o líquido por ela. Goro foi separando mais as pernas, _ansiando_ , _chamando._

            Devagar, me posicionei e fui me empurrando para dentro dele; Goro respirou fundo, tentando relaxar conforme eu entrava. Lenta, _lentamente_ , até que eu estivesse totalmente dentro dele.

            — Mi... — Ele chamou, baixo e rouco. E, ah, como eu queria beijá-lo.

            A diferença de alturas não permitia.

            Contentei-me em beijar seu peito, sentindo-o passar as pernas em volta da minha cintura, suas mãos passearem pelas minhas costas. Comecei a me mover devagarzinho; Goro acompanhava os movimentos do meu quadril com o seu.

            — _Goro._ — Gemi e, antes que eu pudesse pensar, ele se inclinou para poder me beijar; o gosto da sua boca era _doce_ , doce. Quentinho e macio como ele em volta de mim. — _Goro._

            — _Mi._ — Ele sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, fazendo o gemido _raspar_ minhas cordas quando passou por elas.

            O movimento era uma sincronia, _moroso_ , preguiçoso — os corpos trocando contato, calor, fluídos. As cobertas raspando nas peles nuas criavam uma sensação estranha de aconchego, _presença_.

_Se eu gosto de te namorar_

_Se eu tô doido pra te beijar_

_Com saudade do seu cobertor_

_Com vontade de fazer amor_

            Aos poucos, as sensações foram se amontoando — o que somente o roçar dos corpos, tornou-se um atrito insistente, _frenético._ O som da sua voz ecoava dentro dos meus ouvidos, o brilho intenso das suas íris era o mar no qual eu me afogava.

            Sua boca roçava na minha, órfã do contato, desajeitada demais para conseguir se encaixar. Suas unhas passeavam livremente pelas minhas costas, os dedos se enroscando em meus cabelos.

            Minhas mãos seguravam seu quadril com _firmeza_ , enquanto ele se encontrava com o meu; o calor insistente do seu corpo me envolvendo, a forma como sua ereção se roçava na minha barriga.

            E, de repente, suas pernas se apertaram mais ao meu corpo, seus dedos se afundaram e Goro jogou a cabeça para trás, o gemido _rasgando_ suas cordas quando ele gozou.

            Permiti que a sensação do seu orgasmo me _afogasse_ na intensidade que ele me apertava, o quão quente, _presente_ ele estava em mim; e, nesse instante, eu também gozei, caindo sobre seu peito.

            Goro puxava o ar com força, fazendo-me subir e descer junto de seu peito. Seu coração batia _forte_ como um tambor. Eu baforava, tentando recobrar o fôlego, a vista meio turva pela intensidade.

            Seus braços me envolveram, carinhosos. Seus lábios vieram ao topo da minha cabeça, confortáveis.

            — Mi. — Eu ri, baixinho. — Eu disse que ia começar a te chamar assim.

            — Eu vou ficar _mal-acostumado_ assim. — Murmurei, ronronando pelo carinho que ele fazia nas minhas costas. — Precisamos de um banho.

            — _Não._ — Goro pontuou, incisivo. — Se eu me mover daqui, vai escorrer tudo. Aí, além do banho, vamos ter de trocar as cobertas também.

            Eu gargalhei.

            E, em resposta, Goro me deu um tapa leve no ombro.

            — Quanta graça, Arisato.

            — Você quem começou, Akechi.

            Ele revirou os olhos. Aproveitei que seus braços me soltaram para escorregar para fora dele, voltando ao meu lugar em seu peito; sem demoras, Goro me aconchegou. Voltei a olhar para a TV: nada passava mais. A programação havia encerrado.

            — Podemos desligar tudo e dormir, o que acha? De conchinha? — Perguntei, roçando o nariz por seu peito. Goro gemeu de _manha_ , me apertando contra seu corpo. — Eu posso te limpar antes também.

            — Ah, _por favor._ — Gargalhei de novo e, meio a contragosto, saí do calor de seus braços para pegar toalhas limpas e morninhas para limpá-lo.

_Tanto lugar pra você morar_

_E você tá na minha cabeça_

_Tá na minha oração entre o Pai nosso e o Amém_

            No chão, todas as nossas roupas e as toalhas sujas; a TV devidamente desligada, as cobertas ajeitadas sobre nós — o calor do corpo dele contra o meu era presença e calor mais do que suficiente.

            A forma como seu nariz se roçava no meu, como seus braços passavam pelas minhas costas, meus dígitos nos seus fios de cabelo, acariciando, bagunçando; enfiei meu nariz por suas mechas, sentindo a maneira como Goro aconchegava seu rosto em meu peito.

            — Ei, Goro. Eu te amo. — Murmurei nos seus cabelos. Ele resmungou alguma coisa, manhoso, sonolento.

            — Eu também, Mi.

_Se eu gosto de te namorar_

_Se eu tô doido pra te beijar_

_Se eu tô com saudade do seu cobertor_

_Com vontade de fazer amor_

_Aham, aham, aham_

_Cê sabe que eu tô._


End file.
